My Delinquent Boyfriend
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Being Framed Up by a group of Drug dealers, pushers, gangsters and Dark Guilds, Natsu Dragneel became a Delinquent, and a Secret Agent? "I don't care, I need to save-" Is He willing to sacrifice himself for his Family? Lover? or Friend? ( It May be Rated M? or T? )
1. Chapter 1 ( Framed Up )

**Fairy Tail, is seriously not mine**

* * *

My Delinquent Boyfriend

* * *

Summary:

Being Framed Up by a group of Drug dealers, pushers, gangsters and Dark Guilds, Natsu Dragneel became a Delinquent, and a Secret Agent? "I don't care, I need to save-" Is He willing to sacrifice himself for his Family? Lover? or Friend?

* * *

Chapter 1

( Framed Up )

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu Dragneel a student in Fairy Academy, a roommate of Gray Fullbuster. Having a rough life, low in money, for both of Him and his Sister's Tuition, he got himself in some jobs, but being framed up by drug dealing? Hell No.

After beating the crap out of the Phantom's Lord's Member, for trying to drug push one of his classmates, Cana Alberona at 'Dean's Booze', and seeing that all of the customers leave, he sat down quietly and order few mugs of beer, or his favorite, 'Fire Whisky' knowing that he did a great job, for saving a friend. He drink some few mugs, and ask.

"Hey, Dean!, aren't you going to clean the place?" Natsu asked Dean, the owner of the place.

"Neh, It always gets dirty, so I never clean it, but after you leave I might pick the bottles, throw the ashes from the ashtray and wash the mugs" Dean said, to his favorite customer.

"Ok, then" Natsu said, drinking his favorite beer.

Until, some three thugs stands up behind him.

The Quietness, become intense, one mistake he can wind up inside the Dumpster. So he act up as if he didn't know they were behind him, he grabbed the empty bottle and the ashtray.

He gripped the empty bottle at its neck and hit it at the countertop of the table, having a bottle that is pointy enough neither to kill nor to harm people.

He threw the ashes to the thug at his right side, making him lost his attention to Natsu, and uses the bottle to harm the one behind him, and blood were everywhere, the thug at his left threw kicks and punch and Natsu responded with kicking and dodging the thug's attack, and he defeated the three thugs. Looking at the thugs, he saw the other guy has some drugs and the other has a gun.

"The bigger they are, the harder I fight" he said as he punch the palm of his hand, smirking, At the sight, he look down to see a card, 'Phantom Lord' same as the first guy who drug pushed his classmate.

Then he sit down, grabbed the mug of 'Fire Whisky' looking at a job well done, without him noticing, a guy behind him, hit his head with a Metal Pipe.

* * *

~ Hours Later…

* * *

He wakes up, in… Prison?

"Let me out of here!" Natsu shouted.

"Says the guy who we caught almost killing 3 guys" The Police sighed, while eating his donut.

"What?!" Natsu shouted in surprise. He didn't even tried to kill them, he just protected himself.

"You've got a gun and some drugs with you, so we have to lock you up" The Police said.

Until Mr. Makarov get in to pay at the police to let him out, lucky Natsu to met the old man.

"Takes, Mr. Makarov…" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"Now, boy tell me what happen…"

Natsu told Mr. Makarov everything, and He believe Natsu, but a rumor and gossips starts to spread at Fairy Academy causing to destroy Natsu's reputation, though few of his classmates believe him, because of Cana's story.

That day, Natsu was being judged, without him fighting for himself, but a Girl fight for her… Not Cana, Not Erza… but…

"Hey, Why did you fight for me?, you barely know me…" Natsu said.

"I fight, because I'm with justice, I want to seek the truth…" The girl said.

"Well, what's your name?" Natsu asked, his cheeks lightly blushing a shade of pink.

"…" The girl didn't talk back.

"Sorry for being a little… straight forward" Natsu smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I just want to have a, proper greeting, I'm Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Well, it's no biggy… I'm Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy hold his hand for a handshake.

* * *

But that moment, was broken by a ring of a bell…

* * *

"Well, see ya" Natsu said, waving at her.

"Well… ok" Lucy said as she want to her next class.

* * *

Few Hours Later, Natsu went to his dorm.

* * *

The dorm that He and Gray lives, he went for a walk from the School to the Dorm, it's not bit too far for him to walk.

"Yo!, Ash face!" Gray greeted Natsu, waving his hand.

"'Sup!, Ice Prick!" Natsu greeted Gray, smirking.

"What happened?" Gray started having a serious face.

"Well... it's a long story, but i bet, Cana Sent a message or post it on Facebook" Natsu said, as he turn on his laptop.

"True, but... i want to hear it from you, Pal" Gray said.

"Fine, it's gonna be a long boring night..." Natsu sighed, as he told Gray the whole story, that almost make his saliva dry up.

* * *

"Seriously?!... Hmm... I think Mira told me something about, the-so-called Phantom Lord" Gray said as he sent a message asking Mirajane Strauss about it.

"What? Ya know, i never even heard of it" Natsu said.

*Beep

"Well, what's it say?" Natsu asked.

"It says that... THE PHANTOM LORD IS KNOWN BY MANY PEOPLE, BUT GET YOURSELF INVOLVE, YOU'LL BECOME THEIR PRIMARY TARGET, IT CAN BE WORSE, FAMILY, FRIENDS, PEOPLE WHO ARE CLOSE TO YOU, EVERYTHING HAS PRICE, AND THEY ARE JUST ONE OF THE OTHER 3" Gray reads everything.

"Well... If i didn't do that, Cana might have been killed already." Natsu said.

"Agree... Man, you got yourself involve... to everything, that is stupid..." Gray said.

"I'm not alone Gray..." Natsu said, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*Beep

"But, if the agency finds about it, we can take them all down" Mira sent a message, as Gray read it in his mind, as he glanced at the sleeping Idiot.

"By the way, what Agency?" Gray sent a message

"Wait till you graduate, and you'll find it out" Mira sent a message, making Gray a bit curious, but dismissed it anyways.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Early in the Morning, Natsu walked out of his house to go to school, only to be kidnapped by another group of people, and making him drink something that makes him fall asleep.

Minutes Later

"Wake up, Natsu" A voice was heard, making Natsu look up, to see a familiar face.

* * *

Is Natsu Safe? Who was the familiar face? Is He a Boy or Is She a Girl?

* * *

**SPOILERS ( READ IT OR NOT BUT I PUT THIS ANYWAYS )**

Yep... You read it...

"Another Rape case, from the Dark Guilds, leaving them dead with bubbling mouth" A young guy said.

"Geez, how are we suppose to catch them if we don't know any locations?" A girl said.

"Well, they are they people who do things clean..." Someone continued.

"Their group is known, but place, can't be found..." the young guy said.

"Tssk..."

* * *

NxL: Yo! What's up? I still don't know if this fic, is going to be a Rated M or Rated T, so for now it's T...

Happy: So when will i get to show up?

NxL: READ AND REVIEW MINNA!

Happy: Why are you ignoring me!?

NxL: Ja-Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 ( Familiar Face )

**Fairy Tail, is seriously not mine**

* * *

My Delinquent Boyfriend

* * *

Summary:

Being Framed Up by a group of Drug dealers, pushers, gangsters and Dark Guilds, Natsu Dragneel became a Delinquent, and a Secret Agent? "I don't care, I need to save-" Is He willing to sacrifice himself for his Family? Lover? or Friend?

* * *

Chapter 2

( Familiar Face )

* * *

NORMAL POV ( Maybe not so normal at all )

"Wake up, Natsu" A voice was heard, making Natsu look up, to see a familiar face.

"Wah!" Natsu shouted.

"Let's play a game…" The guy in mask of SAW.

"Let me go!" Natsu panicked, trying to untie himself off the chair.

"Just kidding, Natsu!" The guy in masked said, and finally taken off the mask.

"Gildarts!, Damn you! You're back!" Natsu having mood swings from, surprise to anger to happiness. "Now Untie me!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah., I heard your were locked up in prison, less than a day, so tell me, What happen?" Gildarts asked, Natsu.

"Untie me, and I'll tell you, besides, where am I?" Natsu asked.

"Tell me, before I'll tell you, where you are, besides I'm not a killer nor a pedophile…" Gildarts said.

"Fine… Fine…" Natsu said. "Long Story, Short… I was hanging out at 'Dean's Booze' drinking, until someone tried to drug push Cana, ya know what happens after drug pushing, right?, I help my classmate, punching that Thug, minutes past, 3 thugs have there way with me, but I showed them, who's stronger… And I got this" I said, and held up the card. 'Phantom Lord'

"Phantom Lord?... That's one of the Dark Guilds, that the Agency were after!" Gildarts shouted.

"What Dark Guild?" Natsu asked.

"The world of Drug Lords and Pushers, Money stealers and stuffs!" Gildarts shouted.

"What Agency?" Natsu asked.

"You… You don't know?" Gildarts said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't ask, if I already know…" Natsu sighed.

"Aren't you watching any News?" Gildarts asked Natsu.

"No, besides what is Phantom Lord?" Natsu asked.

"One of the Three, largest drug dealing company, they are known, but their affiliation is not, like a secret…" Gildarts said.

"So… Are we playing Secret Agents, and Ninja stuffs?" Natsu said, being the dense and idiot he is.

"No Natsu… We're talking about reality…" Gildarts said.

"…" Natsu was speechless.

"If you get yourself involve, you'll be involve forever… and someone related to you or affiliated… Ugh…" Gildarts groaned as he face palmed. "Don't worry, their primary target is Money and Sexy… sexy… L-l-ladies~" Girldarts said as he imagine naked women with him.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Oi, Old geezer!, stop imagining those stuffs!" A boy around my age shouted. "Oh… OH!..." He stopped from his tracks and greeted me.

"Oh Hi, I'm Red Devon" He said, waving his hand. "You must've been, Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you" He said.

"Sure…?" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"Hey!, Is that Old Perverted Creep, day dreaming again?!" A much older guy shouted and walk in.

"No, I'm awake…" Gildarts said.

"Uhm… who is this salmon haired guy hear?" The guy said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel…" I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Veon, just plain Veon…" He said, and walk away.

"So, Geezer, here's the Profile and stuffs, Good Bye!" He shouted leaving.

"Tch. I hate being in the Investigation Unit" Gildarts sighed. "Hey Natsu, can I borrow your notebook for a moment, I'm going to write something, and a pen too…"

"Sure" I said. He get it, and put it on the table with the profile and thingy, what ever it is I don't care, as long it doesn't involve me.

"Thank you" He said.

"Mind telling me where I am?" I asked Gildarts

"It's about time I'm telling you that…" Gildarts was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Welcome to Fairy Agency" A voice said, as Natsu looked up.

"Mr. Makarov?!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"Yo! Natsu!" Mr. Makarov waved.

"So what's this Agency thingy?" Natsu asked.

"This is a Secret Agency Natsu, which the people with same ages as you can't be hired, only people who are reliable enough…" Mr. Makarov said, actually that hurts. "But, we can look out for you, since you are their target for now, maybe… Etc." Mr. Makarov said, in a boring tone, "Go to school, you'll be freakin' late if not…" Mr. Makarov said, as he left.

"Right!, Gildarts where's the way to school?!" I panicked. Grabbing the notebook and stuffs and pen and putting it in my bag, like stealing peoples treasure and putting it in my bag.

"Uhm There?" He said, pointing a door. Great. Now I have to run. What a great day to start my day.

* * *

TIME JUMP, I DUNNO WHAT TO CALL IT! ;-;..., I'M LAZY TO MAKE A STORY OF NATSU NOT LISTENING TO CLASS, NATSU BICKERING WITH GRAY DURING CLASS, NATSU EATING FIRE DURING RECESS AND GETTING A DETENTION FOR DOING THAT SHIT. -.-"

* * *

Minutes Later, Natsu got home.

He got up at his bed, since he sleeps at the top of the double deck. Putting out his things, doing his homework. O.O Wow he makes his homework. ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED.

Until he pulled out his notebook, and got the files from THAT secret agency.

"WHAT. THE. F. Is this?" Natsu stared at the papers, curiosity got into him.

"Gajeel Redfox, Tall, Muscular, S-class?, Iron eating person, Red eyes, has a lot of piercing, Phantom High…" Natsu read the data and bio of the people's name. "Juvia Lockser, Blue haired stalker?" What on earth?!

"Okay…? Enough for this…" Natsu said, as he hides the papers, good thing he got first before that Ice Stripper came in.

* * *

*BLAG

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Dude!, you have no idea what happen to me!" Gray shouted, huffing, breathing deeply, tired of running.

"What?" I asked annoyed a bit.

"I was being followed by someone, I think it's a girl" Gray said.

"Ugh… Why wouldn't they if they can see a constantly stripping guy?" I said, laughing a bit, pointing at him.

"…" Gray looked at himself, then seconds later at the door where Gray is standing.

* * *

*BLAG

* * *

Natsu's POV

The door opened, revealing a red haired woman

"Hey, Erza!" I waved.

"Did I disturb you guys?" Erza said, looking at the half dead, naked stripper, on the floor, and a little chibi ghost flying out of his mouth.

"Uhm… No" I said.

"I think I did disturb you two, is this a strip tease or show something?" Erza said, PERVY ERZA IS PERVY!

"No! I'm Straight Erza! I'm Straight!" I shouted.

"Why is he Naked?" Erza asked.

"No worries, he got IN naked" Natsu said. "Probably having his way with some People, Girl, Guys, Kids..." As i was cut of by a fainting voice.

"I'm not a pedophile, you Flame brain!" Gray shouted, loosing conscious.

"So, he did his way with Guys..." Natsu said, smirking to himself.

"Okay, Okay, since our friend, Gray, is, Half Alive, I'm going to ask the both of you on helping me on my Filming Project." Erza said. "Since, tomorrow is Saturday, you two MUST help me" Erza said, MUST in a more Louder voice. "If not, consider yourself, an Angel or Demon, after you answer no" Erza smiled evilly.

"Did I say, I won't help you?!, I said I WOULD!" I shouted.

**WHAT. HAVE. I. GOTTEN. MYSELF. INTO!.**

* * *

Next Chapter… PROJECT ERZA

* * *

**SPOILERS ( READ IT OR NOT BUT I PUT THIS ANYWAYS ) ( IN FEW CHAPTERS, the actions flames UP! )**

Yep... You read it...

"Another Rape case, from the Dark Guilds, leaving them dead with bubbling mouth" A young guy said.

"Geez, how are we suppose to catch them if we don't know any locations?" A girl said.

"Well, they are they people who do things clean..." Someone continued.

"Their group is known, but place, can't be found..." the young guy said.

"Tssk..."

* * *

NxL: Check out my other fic, Read And REVIEW MINNA! ^^ Happy Summer~


End file.
